


Камушки

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Пингвины дарят камушки объекту влюбленности в знак симпатии.Освальд подкладывает Эду камни в одежду, на рабочее место, отдает вместе с документами. На все недоумения Эда отвечает, что это загадка, которую нужно разгадать.





	Камушки

\- Да, хорошо, к восьми. Да, спасибо, до свидания, - Эд сбросил вызов и отложил телефон, - Освальд, завтра к восьми утра, открытие школы.  
\- Хорошо, понял. Эд, можешь посмотреть эти документы, пожалуйста? Я сам не успеваю, нужно встретиться кое с кем, решить пару вопросов, - Освальд протянул Эду небольшого размера папку.  
\- Да, конечно, я все проверю. Кстати, что за встреча, ты не говорил, что занят сегодня... Освальд? - Нигма повернулся в сторону друга, но того уже и след простыл, - И что это с ним?

В последнее время Освальд странно себя вел. То избегал Эда, уходя на "неотложные встречи", о которых, кстати, сам Нигма не знал (хотя он всегда был в курсе всех встреч Освальда), то наоборот старался проводить вместе больше времени, просил вместе разбираться с делами и документами, хотя Эд сам мог прекрасно сделать это.

Эд никак не мог понять, что с Освальдом, но был уверен, что что-то случилось, хотя на все вопросы Кобблпот отвечал, что "Все в порядке", "Я в норме" и "Ничего не случилось", хотя Нигма был уверен в обратном. Но выпытывать правду не стал  
Решив поразмыслить об этом после, Эд взял папку с документами, которые должен был посмотреть, и открыл ее, с удивлением обнаружив на ровно сложенных листах небольшой камень.  
Совсем небольшой, размером с кубик сахара, зеленого цвета камешек. Эд не понимал, как он мог оказаться в папке. Возможно, Освальд обронил и не заметил.  
Решив вернуть камень при первой же встрече, Эд положил его в карман и принялся за работу  
***

 

С Освальдом он смог увидеться только вечером в особняке. Быстро отчитавшись о документах, Эд вспомнил о камне и решил вернуть его Освальду.  
\- Я нашел его в документах, ты выронил, наверное, - он положил камень на стол.  
\- Нет, это тебе.  
\- Что? Зачем? - Эд озадаченно посмотрел на друга.  
\- Камень, - улыбнулся Освальд, - Тебе. Это загадка, которую тебе нужно разгадать.  
\- Загадка? - Эд сразу оживился. Раньше ему никто не отвечал на его загадки, не то что придумывал свои, - Что же, ладно. Мне не составит труда ее разгадать. Кстати, насчет загадок. Я тут придумал одну...

***

 

Камни стали появляться повсюду. В документах, на рабочем месте, в вещах Эда. Все камни были разных размеров и цветов, и Нигма исследовал их вдоль и поперек, но в них не было ничего необычного. Простые камни, дорогие и не очень. Никаких особенностей в форме или цвете, никаких символов или слов на них. Ничего.  
Эд решил, что нужно уделить больше внимания значению камней.  
Некоторые камни имели значение, некоторые - нет. Общее между ними было лишь то, что, как сообщали несколько сайтов, у всех камней было положительное значение. Освальд подбрасывал камни, обозначающие радость, чувства, удачу, но никак не "камни разлуки" - александрит, к примеру.  
Эд не мог собраться с мыслями, потому что значения хоть и были близки, но не вязались в одно.

Освальд лишь загадочно улыбался и иногда посмеивался, когда Нигма хлопал крышкой ноутбука, не найдя ответа на очередном сайте.   
Все было предельно просто - Освальд хочет что-то сказать таким оригинальным способом.  
Загадка очень проста.  
Однако Эд не мог ее решить

***

 

В один из вечеров, проведенных за ноутбуком, Эд листал очередной сайт, на котором снова пытался найти что-то полезное для разгадывания головоломки. Со вздохом дочитав последнее предложение и не найдя ничего нового, Нигма собирался закрыть сайт, как вдруг наткнулся взглядом на статью в разделе "Вам может понравится".  
"Факты о пингвинах". Эд, улыбаясь, открыл статью. Почитав буквально пару минут, он почувствовал себя полным идиотом.

"Пингвины дарят камушки объекту влюбленности в знак симпатии" - гласил пятый факт.  
Эд шокировано смотрел в экран. Первое, он полный идиот, что не посмотрел факты о пингвинах в первую очередь, хотя такая мысль промелькнула у него в голове.  
Второе, и главное, у Освальда есть чувства к Эду.

Нигма вспомнил значение всех камней. Радость, счастье, удача, успех, дружба, терпение, еще два камня со счастьем. Но он совсем забыл посмотреть значение камня, который обнаружил сегодня в кармане пиджака.  
"Рубин - пробуждает любовь и страсть." - было написано на первом же сайте.  
Значит все правильно, и Освальд действительно влюблен в него. Видимо, поэтому он так странно себя вел - не мог примириться с чувствами, или же наоборот, пытался понять их.

***

 

\- Освальд, нужно поговорить, - Эд утром же решил поговорить с другом.  
\- Да, конечно. Кстати, там папка...  
\- С документами, которые я должен срочно посмотреть, а там очередной камень, да? - прервал Эд, подходя ближе к Кобблпоту, - Дай руку.  
\- Что? - Освальд был несколько смущен и растерян - Эд стоял слишком близко.  
\- Дай руку. Или ты мне не доверяешь? - наигранно удивился Нигма.  
\- Конечно доверяю, - Освальд сильнее смутился, протягивая руку.  
Эд улыбнулся, доставая из кармана небольшой камень, и вложил его в руку Освальда.  
\- Бирюза. Ты ведь знаешь ее значение? - спросил Эд, но его друг молчал, зачарованно глядя на камень, - Освальд?  
\- Знаю, - пробормотал Освальд, заливаясь краской, - И... Почему ты дал его мне?  
\- А почему ты подарил мне рубин, который тоже обозначает любовь? - ответил вопросом на вопрос Нигма, на что Кобблпот опустил голову, смущаясь еще сильнее, хотя казалось бы куда уж больше.  
\- Освальд, - позвал Эд, - Пингвины дарят камушки тому, в кого влюблены. Пингвин из нас ты, но я подарил тебе камень по тому же поводу.

Освальд поднял голову, удивленно глядя на Эда, который, лучезарно улыбаясь, осторожно приблизился к нему еще ближе, совсем вплотную.  
Небольшой голубой камень выпал из руки Освальда именно в тот момент, когда Эд его поцеловал.  
Камень, обозначающий вечную любовь


End file.
